Ank’Harel
Ank'Harel'''From Matthew Mercer's Reddit comment showing the official spellings of Marquet and Ank'Harel. is a city in Marquet. It is also known as the '''Jewel of Marquet. It has been ruled by J'mon Sa Ord for the entirety of its approximately 400-year history. City Description Ank'Harel was described by Jarett as being "comparable, a bit bigger" relative to Emon. River District A number of canals begin in the River District. The spring, the perpetual oasis that fuels the city is located here. It is noted that many of the caravans of Marquet travel to and from this district in particular. Sandherald District * Bowl of Judgment: The site of duels sanctioned by the Hand of Ord. Suncut Bazaar Features a few shops that go indoors, but mostly open sky and hundreds of various tents, carts, pop-up stand-ups, and even the center of the street, blankets set out, with the various merchants there with their wares strewn across the ground, waiting for anybody to come and approach. * The Debt's Respite: A tavern in Ank'Harel run by Treev Bonebreaker. It is known for being the base of operations for the mercenary group known as the Scarbearers. * The Shade: An inn in the Suncut Bazaar with a distinctive, dark green steeple. * The Corner Cove: An inn in the Suncut Bazaar. Notable Locations * The Cerulean Palace ** Tower of J'mon Sa Ord ** Scarlet Prison, also known as the Scarlet Oubliette. Dungeon located beneath the Cerulean Palace. It is rumored that people are placed there to be tortured and to be part of various experiments. Society Demographics Ank'Harel has a largely human population. In their travels to Ank'Harel, Vox Machina observed a wide variety of people living in Ank'Harel, with everyone seeming to mesh together without prejudice. Notably, they observed a number of dark-skinned halflings, a few half-elves, and some half-orcs. They also observed tieflings walking openly, with no one seeming to pay them particular mind. Vox Machina did not see or encounter a single dwarf, goliath, and only one pure elf (Headmaster Krynon) in their travels to Ank'Harel. Notable People Factions * The Scarbearers Military The Hand of Ord :→ Main article: The Hand of Ord. The Hand of Ord is the primary guard protecting the city of Ank'Harel and nearby townships and villages. They wear an ornate and tastefully-designed panoply of deep blue with armor of a reddish brown metal (presumably of a high copper-content alloy), carrying scimitars at their sides and, often, spears and shields as well. Their helmets cover most of their faces, giving them an intimidating presence. Culture * Kurrak fruit. A fruit that looks like a mango with a spiny, rough exterior. Difficult to hold, but has a delightful flavour. * Fusaka spice * "Be pleased" as a common expression of politeness, accompanied with a small bow, preferably with the hand down towards the stomach. * Sand-kheg's Hide"Sand-kheg" is a desert variant of an ankheg designed by Matthew Mercer (source).. History Background The city has been ruled by J'mon Sa Ord for the entirety of its approximately 400-year history. Campaign 1 When Riskel Daxio attempted to flee Emon before being captured by Vox Machina, a leader of the Clasp stated that Daxio was heading to Ank'Harel. Trivia * According to Matthew Mercer, Ank'Harel is distinctly influenced by real-world Arab culture.From Matthew Mercer's tweet on Ank'Harel's design influence. References Art: Category:Cities in Marquet Category:Marquet Category:Places